non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Acromantula
The Acromantula is an enormous, sapient spider species, believed to have been artificially created by wizards at some point in or before the 18th century. The first sighting of one occurred in 1794. They're believed to have originated in Borneo, where they inhabit dense, uncharted jungles. An Acromantula colony is also known to have been formed in the Forbidden Forest in Scotland during the 20th century. Biology Distinguished by their legspan of about 15 ft., their thick black hair, eight eyes and distinctively clicking pincers, the Acromantulas are fearsome carnivores, and kill victims with a poisonous secretion. They create large domed webs on the forest ground and are known to form huge colonies, as females can lay up to a hundred eggs at a time. Said eggs are also enormous, each resembling a soft white beach ball, and take about six to eight weeks to hatch. Interestingly, it appears that at least in some cases, the young will be cared for by the male. They seem to have a habit of eating their deceased. The Acromantulas, like all spiders, are also notable for their extreme fear of the Basilisk, which is so great that they refuse to even mention that species by name. It has been speculated that this may be because Acromantulas have eight eyes and no eyelids to be able to close them, rendering them as particularly vulnerable to the Basilisk's mortal glance. One of the famous members of the race is Aragog. Relationship with humans Despite their intelligence, Acromantulas are extremely dangerous towards humans, with no exception made towards wizards. Under ordinary circumstances they will try to devour anyone that approaches them. However, in some cases, an Acromantula may develop friendship and respect towards a specific human, for instance: Aragog was deeply fond of Rubeus Hagrid, and even ordered his sons and daughters not to attack him (but didn't extend this to Hagrid's friends, who were promptly attacked). The British Ministry of Magic classifies the Acromantula as an XXXXX species, which means "known wizard killer / impossible to train or domesticate". Despite their sapience, they are still classified as "beasts" rather than "beings", and thus legally treated as animals. Furthermore, the Ministry's Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures list Acromantula eggs as Class A Non-Tradeable Goods. Notes *It appears that regular spiders are drawn towards the Acromantulas (at least when they feel threatened by sensing a nearby Basilisk). Hagrid, when needing to explain how to find the Acromantula nest in the Forbidden Forest, told Harry that he should "follow the spiders". *During the Battle of Hogwarts, the Acromantulas of the Forbidden Forest were among the creatures who fought on Lord Voldemort's side, along with the Dementors, the Giants and the Werewolves. *Their live action appearances were based more on wolf spiders than tarantulas *Their name has the Greek world ακρος (acros/acro), meaning high or "peak," and -mantula, from the English word, tarantula. Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Harry Potter Universe Category:Magical Creatures Category:Sentient Beings Category:Sapient Beings Category:Carnivores Category:Spiders Category:Asian Creatures Category:Jungle Creatures Category:Venomous Creatures Category:Extreme Category:Man-Eaters Category:Cannibals Category:Literary Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Creatures Created by J. K. Rowling Category:Characters Debuting in 1998 Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Octopedal Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by CGI Category:DD